Amores correspondidos
by Yui Arui
Summary: 6 chicas y 6 chicos van de excursion a un bosque en donde amoríos se desencadenarán con locura y pasión. Cada uno tiene su "crush" ¿pero serán capaces de confesarse y terminar en un final feliz?
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todas :D , soy nueva en todo esto sobre escribir fanfics y pues este es mi primer intento de fanfic c: Diganme si les gusta o si necesito cambiar algunas cosas.**

**Antes que nada, admito que en este capitulo puse demasiadas cosas que son innecesarias T-T pero es que yo me divierto escribiendo a esta manera :3 Sean pacientes conmigo :D **

**Disclaimer: Los personajes masculinos en esta historia pertenecen a Amour Sucre creado por ChiNoMiko :D**

* * *

~ Perspectiva de Jun ~  
Mire el reloj, eran las tres de la mañana y aún no había terminado de empacar.  
-Hija, deberías de dormir un poco. Si no, no tendrás fuerzas para cuando llegues- mi madre había entrado a mi habitación sin tocar la puerta, típico de madres.  
-Pero necesito alistar mis cosas. No estoy segura de que llevar  
Iba a ir a la cabaña que tenía mi padre en un bosque con mis amigos.  
-No creo que necesites tantos snacks, le ordene a Laura que comprara muchos paquetes de snacks- Estaba algo sorprendida pues mi madre nunca hubiera mandado a Laura, su mano derecha, para hacer un trabajo tan trivial como ese.  
-No me mires con esa cara, ella no tenía nada mejor que hacer y no quería que ella estuviera de perezosa. Así que la mande a comprar unos paquetes de snacks y que lo pusiera en la cabaña.- el tono de mi madre se había vuelto relajado - Además vas a estar allí por 2 semanas.  
-Yo aún no he aprobado al 100% sobre estas vacaciones con tus "amigos" - mi padre había entrado a mi habitación con una taza de café en la mano.  
-Vamos papa, solo son 2 semanas y además seremos un grupo mixto. - Mi padre se había opuesto a la idea de ir de vacaciones con mis amigas y amigos.  
Mi padre no dijo nada más, puso la taza de café en el escritorio de mi cuarto y antes de salir agrego.  
-Espero que no pase nada, en caso de que algo pase, recuerda que siempre hay un teléfono a tu disposición- él se estaba refiriendo al teléfono de alta cobertura que había en la cabaña.  
- No te preocupes papá, te juro que nada malo nos pasará- le había dado una sonrisa y se fue.  
-Yo también te dejo. Mañana tengo que ir a una reunión con mis socios  
- Que descanses bien- se acercó a mí y me dio un beso de buenas noches. Después se retiró a su cuarto.

Al final, terminé de empacar a las 5 y media, justo a tiempo, porque mi tía ya había llegado a recogerme en su camioneta.  
- Vamos, cariño. No queremos hacer a tus amigos esperar- mi tía se había ofrecido a llevarnos  
- Claro, tía  
- ¿A qué casa vamos ahora?  
- Primero a la casa de Hana y después a la casa de Alexy. - Las chicas habían acordado ir a casa de Hana y los chicos, a la casa de los gemelos.

~Perspectiva de Hana~

Me levanté a las cinco de la mañana, estaba demasiado emocionada que no podía ni dormir. Kumi, Yuri, Zomi y Aki ya habían llegado, pero como parecían muy cansadas, todas se recostaron en el sofá de mi casa y se pusieron a roncar como pequeños bebés.

Ya eran las 5:25 am, solo quedaba esperar a Jun para que viniera a recogernos.

-¿Oye, Hana, me haces un favor? - Kumi se acercó a mí y me susurró.

-Claro ¿Necesitas algo? – le respondí susurrando, no quería despertar a las demás chicas.

-Pues, sé que suena algo raro, pero, ¿tienes algún manga yaoi?

Abrí mis ojos como platos, nunca creí que a Kumi le gustaran ese tipo de géneros.

-Hey, no malpienses. Solo voy a hacerle una pequeña broma a Yuri.

-¿Y qué tiene que ver un manga yaoi con una broma? – no entendía su humor bromista.

-Te lo explico, sabes que ella siempre dice que el yaoi no es sano para la mente humana y todo eso, ¿verdad?

-Si- Yuri siempre había odiado el yaoi y el yuri, irónicamente ella se llama Yuri, pero siempre la molestábamos con eso.

-Pues, voy a poner un manga yaoi en su maleta y después le voy a pedir que me preste sus audífonos en frente de todos los chicos – pude ver que en su cara había aparecido una sonrisa muy maligna.

-Sigo sin entenderte…

-Pero que… ¡A veces pienso que no tienes ni una pizca de maldad en tu cabeza! Cuando le pida los audífonos, ella va a tener que abrir su maleta y se podrá ver el manga yaoi

-Ahhhh. Siento ser un angelito, pues – me paré de mi asiento y fui a mi cuarto por un manga yaoi que Aki me había regalado por mi cumpleaños. Fue muy, muy raro, la primera vez que leía un manga así de fuerte.

Regrese a la sala, le entregué el manga a Kumi y me volví a sentar. Pude ver como ella abría cuidadosamente la maleta rosada con puntos morados de Yuri y metía el manga. Cerró la maleta y se fue a sentar en el sofá otra vez, con una sonrisa gigante en su cara.

Algunos minutos pasaron en silencio, todas durmiendo plácidamente mientras que yo estaba en mi Tablet viendo algunas fotos de mi antiguo instituto. Estaba pasando fotos cuando vi una en la que me había tomado con Kentin, él aún era pequeño y usaba lentes en ese entonces, fue mi primer amigo y también… también mi primer amor. Me gustaba lo atento y tierno que era conmigo, por eso me sorprendí cuando regreso de la escuela militar, ya no era más el Ken que había conocido en aquella época. El tono de mi celular me sacó de mis pensamientos. Era Jun.

-¿Aló? – pude ver que las demás se habían despertado por la culpa de mi celular.

- ¿Hana? Ya estoy en la puerta de tu casa

-Ya vamos – dicho esto, colgué y le dije a todas que ya habían llegado por nosotras.

Tomamos nuestras cosas y las pusimos en la parte trasera de la camioneta. Era mi primera vez en una camioneta tan grande y elegante, parecía el bus escolar pero más pequeña. Podían alcanzar doce personas fácilmente. Me senté al lado de Kumi

-Bien, ¿estamos completas? – la tía de Jun parecía realmente joven, ¿unos treinta tal vez?

-Estamos completas, ahora vamos a casa de los gemelos. Aquí está la dirección - Jun le dio un papelito a su tía.

-Lo conozco muy bien, abrochen sus cinturones señoritas. – se sentó, se puso su cinturón y sin previo aviso, arrancó de golpe, haciendo que nos pegáramos al asiento.

El recorrido de mi casa a la de los gemelos solo fue de diez minutos, normalmente es de veinte minutos a más, pero la tía de Jun manejaba a una velocidad impresionante.

-Oye, Jun ¿tu tía siempre ha manejado de esta manera? – me paré de mi asiento y me voltee para hablar mejor con ella.

-Casi siempre, tía Agatha dice que la hace sentir más joven – su voz no reflejaba preocupación, era como algo normal para ella.

-No me digas que te has asustado, Hana. Un poco de velocidad no mata a nadie. -Zomi, que se sentaba al costado de Jun, comenzó a reírse.

-¡Pe-pero eso es peligroso! No soy el tipo de personas que le gusta poner mi vida al extremo.

-Deja de lloriquear, por cierto, ¿Quién va a decirles a los chicos que ya hemos llegado? - Kumi se había puesto en la misma posición que yo.

-Jun, ve tú. Yo no quiero. Mucha flojera, además tengo sueño. - Zomi se tapó su cara con el abrigo que tenía en sus manos.

-No hay opción, Hana, ve a llamar a los chicos.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué yo?

-Porque estas más cerca de la puerta. - Jun me guiñó un ojo.

No encontré palabras para defenderme, nadie puede con ella cuando se trata de discutir sobre algo. Bajé de la camioneta y me dirigí a la puerta. Toqué el timbre dos veces, pero nadie abría la puerta. Estaba a punto de tocar por tercera vez cuando vi a un chico de cabello azul asomarse por la puerta.

-Hola, Alexy – cuando el peli azul escuchó mi voz, abrió completamente la puerta.

-Hola, Hana - desvió su mirada hacia la camioneta – ¿Vamos a ir en esa camioneta? – me preguntó señalando el vehículo.

-Sep, suban sus cosas en la parte trasera y vengan a sentarse en la parte delantera.

-Claro, pero ¿podrías decirles a las chicas que nos ayuden un poco con las maletas?

-¿Pasa algo? – las demás se asomaron por la ventana.

-Solo es un pequeño problema que podemos resolver fácilmente pero necesitamos su ayuda con las maletas.

Las chicas asintieron y cogimos las maletas de los chicos y las metimos todos a la parte trasera.

-Listo, ahora que todas las maletas están en la camioneta. ¿Cuál es el pequeño problema?

-Suban a la camioneta y díganle a la tía de Jun que esté lista para arrancar.

Aun desconcertadas, hicimos lo que Alexy nos dijo. Desde el bus se pudieron escuchar unos gritos que al parecer eran de Armin.

-¿Creen que Armin está armando un escándalo para no ir? - Aki se había despertado por el ruido.

-Mi querida bella durmiente, ¡al fin despertaste! – dijo Zomi en un tono burlón.

-Si yo soy bella durmiente, entonces ¿que es ella? – nos dijo señalando a Yuri, que seguía dormida aun con tanto ruido.

-Ella parece esas personas que están con resaca a la mañana siguiente, ¡ni siquiera parece importarle el ruido de afuera!

En eso vimos que Castiel y Kentin estaban saliendo de la casa cargando a Armin envuelto en sogas. Armin se estaba retorciendo para poder librarse, pero parecía que su esfuerzo era en vano. La escena era tan cómica que ninguna de nosotras podía dejar de reírse. Los tres subieron a la camioneta y tiraron a Armin en el asiento del medio, después vino Alexy con otra soga y lo ató de tal manera que no pudiera escapar. Lysandro y Nathaniel subieron al bus tranquilamente y sin prisa.

-Rápido, señorita Agatha, ¡vámonos! – Alexy le dijo a la Agatha.

Ella obedeció rápidamente y arrancó. Pasaron algunos minutos y Armin aún seguía tratando de librarse de las sogas.

-¡Me las pagarás, Alexy! ¡Y tú también, Nathaniel! – Armin parecía perder fuerzas.

-¿Qué tiene que ver Nathaniel en todo esto?

-¿Quién crees que le puso esas sogas? Aunque no creas, Nathaniel es muy talentoso haciendo eso – Lysandro tenía su típico rostro habitual. Pareciera que él no tuviera ningún problema con eso.

-He estado practicando un poco, por si el momento en el que necesite amarrar a Castiel, llegue – nos dijo con una sonrisa muy grande.

-Solo porque el estúpido delegaducho sabe hacer algo bien se cree superior a mi – Castiel no parecía tan enfadado como de costumbre.

Había pasado media hora desde que salimos de la casa de Alexy, así que liberaron a Armin de las sogas.

~Perspectiva de Kumi~

Habían soltado a Armin. No lo había visto tan molesto desde la vez en que Alexy tiró por "casualidad" su Xbox 360. Comenzó a buscar entre sus maletas y se dio cuenta que su psp no estaba.

-¡Nooooooo! ¡Mi psp estaba en la mesa de la cocina!

-Cálmate, solo son 2 semanas.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Dos semanas?! ¡De vuélvanme a mi casa!

Sabía que algo como esto pasaría, era Armin de quien estábamos hablando. Me paré de mi asiento sin importarme que el carro siguiera moviéndose y me acerqué al sitio en donde Armin y Alexy estaban sentados.

-Toma- le lancé mi bolso negro.

-¿Qué es esto?

-Solo ábrelo y lo sabrás.

Armin lo abrió con cuidado.

-No puede ser… - sus ojos comenzaron a salir brillitos. – ¡Una psp! ¡No moriré de aburrimiento! Eres mi diosa, Kumi

No me esperaba esa parte, me sonrojé un poco y sin decir nada, regresé a mi sitio. Estaba consiente de mis sentimientos hacia Armin, pero jamás pensé que sería tan fácil perder mi cordura frente a él. Me tapé la cara con mi abrigo, pues no quería que nadie me viera, es más, espero que nadie haya visto mi cara cuando me sonrojé. Pero al parecer sí la vieron porque Zomi y Jun comenzaron a reírse levemente. Maldición, quería guardarlo como secreto. Después mis párpados comenzaron a ser más pesados y me dormí.

Mis ojos aún me pesaban, pero mi garganta pedía agua. Abrí mis ojos y miré la hora de mi celular. Ya eran las seis y media, solo faltaba una hora para llegar. Comencé a rebuscar entre mis cosas para encontrar mi botella de agua, sin embargo no estaba entre mis cosas. Recordé que estaba en el bolso que le había lanzado a Armin. Solté un suspiro y me levanté lentamente para no despertar a Hana que dormía a mi costado.

Miré los demás sitios y pude ver que todos estaban dormidos, bueno, casi todos. Armin seguía jugando con mi psp.

Me acerqué a su sitio con cuidado para no despertar a Alexy.

-Oye, Armin. - Comencé a susurrarle, pero al parecer no me escuchaba.

-Armin, Armin. - parecía absorto con el juego.

No tenía otra opción, con cuidado para evitar despertar a Alexy, le quité la psp.

-¡Oye! Devuélvemelo

-Ahora si me haces caso, eh. Te lo de vuelvo pero dame mi bolso.

-Toma, ¡ahora dame! - me dijo entregándome mi bolso. Como acordamos, le devolví la psp.

Volví a mi sitio, aliviada pues aun podía hablar normalmente con él. Saqué mi botella de agua y me di cuenta que había traído un marcador negro conmigo. No podía evitar sonreír malignamente. Me volví a parar con el marcador en mis manos. Me incliné un poco y comencé a garabatear la cara de Hana, para mi suerte, ella no se levantó. Solté una risita.

-Parece que te estas divirtiendo - me enderecé y vi a mi costado. Era Armin.

-Me diste un susto, idiota. ¿Necesitas algo?

Él solo negó con la cabeza y señaló mi marcador, se lo di y fue despacio a donde se encontraba Alexy y escribió en su frente "Me encanta chupar *****" Solté una risita y pude ver que Armin seguía escribiendo algo "Especialmente la de Kentin".

Me tapé la boca con mis manos porque si no lo hacía, mi risa despertaría a todos. De pronto se me ocurrió una idea genial.

-Oye, Armin, pásame el marcador por un momento.

Me lanzó el marcador con suavidad para que pudiera agarrarlo sin problemas. Cuando tuve el marcador en las manos, me incliné un poco para poder escribir en las mejillas de Hana "Alexy le quiere quitar la virginidad a mi Kentin, ¿no quieren hacer un trío?". Cuando terminé de escribir, Armin me quitó el marcador y se fue a donde estaba Kentin y escribió en sus mejillas "Entre ser y no ser. Prefiero ser… ¡SER HOMOSEXUAL! ¡TE AMO ALEXY!".

Los dos sabíamos que nos meteríamos en problemas pero eso no nos importó y seguíamos escribiendo y garabateando en la cara de todos. Yo me encargué de escribir en la cara de las chicas y Armin, de los chicos.

Así fue como quedó:

Lysandro: "En el cielo, en el mar y en las estrellas, yo te… espera, ¿qué sigue? "

Nathaniel : "Aki, si pudiera, te daría duro contra el muro en este mismo momento y sin piedad"

Castiel : "Me tiño el cabello con la menstruación de Zomi"

Zomi : "Castiel roba mis toallas higiénicas usadas"

Jun : "Espero que el día en el que Lys pierda la ropa llegue, para mirarle TODITO."

Yuri : "¿Por qué Alexy no hace yaoi con Kentin? Sería un espectáculo"

Aki : "Nath me llamó ayer para ir a su casa a estudiar y me dio duro"

Habíamos escrito cosas que pudieran avergonzarlos cuando despertaran. Nuestro trabajo ya estaba terminado y regresamos a nuestros respectivos sitios. Y me dormí otra vez, plácidamente pensando en todas las bromas que podría hacer durante estas dos semanas con Armin.

* * *

**Así termina este capitulo, lo sé es un poco largo y no tiene nada de romance u.u**

**Voy a tratar de no salir del tema principal de este fanfic :3 **


	2. Chapter 2

**He aqui la segunda parte :3 Espero les guste~~**

**Aviso: Los personajes masculinos de este fanfic no son mios, son propiedad de ChiNoMiko!**

* * *

~Perspectiva de Kumi~

-Chicas, chicos, ya hemos llegado – la tía de Jun comenzó a gritar para despertarnos.

Agarré mis cosas y me bajé del bus lo más rápido posible, después vi que Armin hacía lo mismo que yo.

-¿Por qué huyes? – Le pregunté en son de broma.

-Por la misma razón que tú. No quiero morir joven.

Voltee mi cabeza hacia la camioneta, vimos que uno en uno iban despertando. Mientras se reían los unos de los otros.

~Perspectiva de Jun~

Me levanté por el ruido de risas.

-Jajajajajajajajaja, no creía que esos eran tus intenciones, Jun – Zomi que se sentaba al costado mío, comenzó a reírse.

Me voltee para poder ver su cara y pude ver que en su cara estaban escritas con letra clara "Castiel roba mis toallas higiénicas usadas" Y no pude evitar reírme yo también.

-¡Mira quién habla! ¡La que le regala sus toallas usadas a Castiel!

-¡¿Que-Que?! ¡¿De que estas hablando?!

-¡Lo que dice en tu cara!

Le pasé mi espejo de bolsillo a Zomi y se sonrojó cuando leyó lo que alguien le había escrito. Le arrebaté el espejo pues yo también quería ver lo que me habían escrito. No podía creerlo, alguien vio en mis más ocultos sueños, tal vez, pero el hecho de que eso era verdad me hacía sonrojar. Quité mi vista del espejo y vi que todos tenían algo escrito en su cara. El carro pasó de ser un nido de risa, a un campo de batalla.

-¡¿Quién fue el graciosito o graciosita que hizo esto?! – Castiel comenzaba a perder la paciencia.

-Todos aquí tenemos escrito en la cara algo vergonzoso – Lysandro dijo en una voz algo molesta, aunque la suya era la pura y dura verdad.

-¿Quién de aquí no tiene nada escrito? – Esta vez fue Yuri la que intervino.

Todos miraron hacia mi tía.

-Hey, no la paguen conmigo, yo estaba manejando todo el rato – ella levantó sus manos – Además no soy la única que no tiene nada en la cara – señaló la puerta del bus y miramos afuera, Kumi y Armin se estaban riendo demasiado fuerte.

- ¡KUMI! ¡ARMIN! – gritamos todos al unísono.

-Mierda, estamos fritos – dijo Kumi en voz burlona.

-Fritos pero esta valió la pena – dijo Armin aun riéndose.

Dentro del bus, nos miramos y acordamos con la mirada ponerles un buen castigo y de paso que sea mucho más vergonzoso.

Después de haber regañado a Kumi y Armin, comenzamos a bajar nuestras maletas, sin embargo aún teníamos la cara llena de marcador. Pude ver que Lysandro me estaba viendo de una manera extraña, solo pude fingir estar tan ocupada con las maletas como para notarlo. Una vez terminado, fui corriendo hacia el baño y me lavé la cara lo mejor posible. Lo mismo hicieron los demás.

-Una pena que se lo borraran, eran obras de arte – Kumi comenzaba a reírse.

Le dirigí una mirada amenazante.

-Uy, mami, no quiero morir, me voy a mi habitación. – Salió corriendo y se dirigió al segundo piso en donde se encontraban todas las habitaciones.

-Bien, mi tarea aquí ya ha terminado. Pero antes, necesito tener una conversación con todos los chicos. – mi tía había subido a la camioneta con los chicos. Había cerrado las puertas y ventanas para evitar que nosotras escucháramos. Unos minutos después, los chicos bajaron de la camioneta con toda la cara roja, todos menos Alexy, que se estaba riendo muy alto.

Me acerqué a donde estaba mi tía.

-¿Qué les dijiste?

-¿Yo? Nada, cariño, no te preocupes. – me dijo en un tono calmado – Bueno, espero que se diviertan mucho.

-Adiós tía.

Arrancó con tal brusquedad que todos nosotros comenzamos a toser tierra.

Entramos a la cabaña y nos sentamos en la sala.

-Bien, ¿cómo quieren separar los cuartos? Solo hay 6 habitaciones por lo que en cada una deben de haber dos personas.

-Una pregunta, ¿puede ser mixto? – todos miramos a Castiel.

-¿Por-Por que debería de ser mixto? So-Somos pares, así que no será necesario – Zomi parecía gustarle la idea pero trataba de ir en contra de ella.

-Tsss, aburridos – Castiel bufó y se apoyó al respaldar del sofá.

-Y si fuera mixto, ¿Con quién irías? – a Aki se le notaba una sonrisa gigante en su cara.

-¿De-De que estas hablando?

-Tú pusiste la idea de un cuarto con un chico y una chica, eso quiere decir que querías estar con una de nosotras ¿verdad? – Aki esbozó una sonrisa pícara.

-¿Quién querría compartir cuarto con tablas de planchar? – se notaba un leve sonrojo en la cara de Castiel

Todos soltamos una risita, todos menos Zomi que estaba tan roja como tomate.

-Hagamos co-como si esta conversación nunca pasó – Zomi intervino y todos asintieron, pero aún tenían una sonrisa en la cara.

Hablamos y discutimos un poco. Al final quedó en que cada uno compartiría cuarto con la persona que se sentaron en el trayecto.

Cuarto 1: Lysandro y Castiel

Cuarto 2: Zomi y mío.

Cuarto 3: Hana y Kumi

Cuarto 4: Nathaniel y Kentin

Cuarto 5: Yuri y Aki

Cuarto 6: Alexy y Armin

Subimos las maletas a las respectivas habitaciones y decidimos que hoy sería día libre. Iríamos a la ciudad que se encontraba a 10 minutos en caballo.

-¿Quién de aquí no sabe montar un caballo?

La mano de Alexy, Lysandro, Zomi, Aki y Hana se alzaron. Dejándome a mí, Castiel, Yuri, Nath, Kumi, Armin y Kentin como jinetes.

-Jun, Armin no sabe montar caballos. – Alexy me dijo justo cuando quería decidir quién iba con quien.

-No mientas Alexy, ¡puedo montar sobre Yoshi y esquivar todas esas tortugas! No debería de ser tan diferente en la vida real.

-Bien, tenemos a 6 personas que no saben montar caballos y 6 que saben. Perfecto, escojan a su compañero.

-Yo llevaré a Aki – Nathaniel fue el primero en hablar.

-¿Qu-Que? – ella estaba sonrojándose, pero no podía negarle a su príncipe – En-Entonces yo iré con Nath.

-Bien, pareja 1 decidida. Vallan a la granja que está a 5 minutos caminando por ese sendero y pídanle un caballo a mi nombre. Allí, un hombre les va a dar indicaciones. Nos encontramos aquí a las 8 de la noche. - dije las indicaciones fuerte para que todos me escuchen.

Todos asintieron y Nathaniel y Aki se dirigieron a la granja. Vi de reojo a Castiel, se notaba que quería montar con Zomi, pero él sabía que no tendría ninguna excusa.  
-Castiel, es novedad que no quieras competir contra Nathaniel a quien puede llegar más rápido - le dije para ayudarlo un poco - sin embargo no vas a ir solo, recuerda, tienes que llevar a alguien.  
-Lo siento, Lysandro, ese delegaducho va a saber cómo se siente perder y tú pesas mucho - dijo el pelirrojo agarrando a Zomi de la mano, arrastrándola hacia la granja.

-Parece que le diste una mano – Lysandro se paró cerca de mí haciendo que me sonroje un poco.

-N-No es la gran cosa. Castiel me debe una.

-¿Puedo quedarme en la cabaña? – preguntó Armin sudando – Muero de calor.

-Ah, no. Tú tienes que salir de vez en cuando. Si tanto calor tienes, quítate la chalina. – Kumi comenzó a reprocharle. – Alexy, ayúdame.

Alexy y Kumi comenzaron a arrastrar a Armin quien no tenía fuerzas para oponerse.

-¡Suéltenme! ¡No quiero! ¡Voy a morir de… - los gritos de Armin se escuchaban más distantes.

-Yuri, puedes llevar a Alexy, que yo recuerde, él no sabe montar caballo y supongo que Kumi irá con Armin – Yuri solo asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a correr tras de ellos para poder alcanzarlos.

Solo quedamos Kentin, Hana, Lysandro y yo.

-Tenemos que apurarnos, yo voy con Hana – dije para apurar las cosas.

-Pero entonces yo iría con Lysandro… - Kentin me miró con una cara desesperada – ¿No crees que 2 chicos en un solo caballo se vería raro?

-Su-Supongo que no hay opción entonces. Yo-Yo iré con Lysandro y tú irás con Hana – ¡Lysandro iba a montar el mismo caballo que yo! ¡Muero de euforia! Y de vergüenza…

Kentin y Hana se fueron y solo quedábamos Lysandro y yo. Hubo un gran silencio, más o menos por 10 minutos sin saber que decir. Cuando al fin uno de los dos rompió aquel incómodo silencio.

-Deberíamos de ir nosotros también

-Eh-Eh, cla-claro – maldita sea, no te pongas nerviosa, ¡es solo Lysandro! El hombre de tus sueños…

Con cada pensamiento me ponía más y más roja. Al parecer Lysandro pudo notarlo y se quedó mirándome con una cara preocupada.

-Jun, ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Es-Estoy de maravilla. Solo hace un poco de calor aquí.

-¿Estas segura? Una dama no se puede esforzar cuando se encuentra mal – me dijo con su tono caballeroso que tanto me atraía y puso su mano contra mi frente. – No pareces tener fiebre.

-Ya te dije que estoy de maravilla, no hace falta preocuparse por mi – le sonreí – ¿Vamos?

El asintió con la cabeza y caminamos hacia la granja. Una vez allí, me dirigí al encargado de los animales y le pedí un caballo.

-Creía que tú sabías montar – le pregunté a Lysandro.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

-Pues, te gusta mucho la era victoriana y pensé que a ti te vendría muy bien montar caballo.

-Siempre quise aprender a montar uno, pero nunca me llegó la oportunidad.

-¿Qué tal si te enseño? Puedo no ser la mejor jinete, pero sé lo suficiente como para poder enseñar a alguien.

-Entonces, permítame estar bajo su tutela, maestra. – dijo inclinándose un poco hacia mí.

Me sonrojé hasta el tope – En-Entonces pediré otro caballo, si-si me disculpas.

Fui por otro caballo y comencé a enseñarle lo básico a Lys. Aprendió muy rápido y en tan solo 2 horas, se veía como un profesional, hasta mejor que yo.

Después hicimos algunas carreras y como veíamos que los caballos comenzaban a cansarse, los llevamos de vuelta a la granja y en nuestro camino de regreso a la cabaña, comenzó a llover muy fuerte. Corrimos lo más rápido posible y llegamos, pero estábamos empapados. Nos secamos con unas toallas y nuestros celulares comenzaron a sonar.  
Me llegó un mensaje de Hana. "Uaah, la lluvia nos ha atrapado y no creemos que sea posible regresar sorry .. PD: Estoy con Kentin, Alexy, Armin, Yuri, Kumi, Nath y Aki. No pudimos encontrar ni a Castiel ni a Zomi, espero que estén bien ;(". Levante la vista de la pantalla de mi celular y pude ver que Lysandro estaba algo rojo.

-Lysandro, ¿estás bien? - le pregunte.  
-No pasa nada - me dijo en un tono algo ansioso, escondiendo su celular en su espalda. - So-Solo estaba leyendo el mensaje de Castiel. Dice que ni él ni Zomi serán capaces de regresar.

Un momento... Eso quiere decir que ¡¿Lysandro y yo estaremos solos en toda la cabaña?!

* * *

**Aqui termina este capitulo :D **

**Cualquier duda, sugerencia, felecitaciones, criticas se aceptan :3**

**Y bueno, he creado una cuenta de face, si desean pueden agregarme ;) Busquenme como Yui Arui**

**Gracias por leer~~~~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Antes que nada, este capitulo va a tener lemon (para las que no sepan, lemon son cosas 18+) asi que estan avisadas.**

**Y me queria disculpar por la demora. Mi cerebro se le habia acabado la imaginacion. (demasiadas clases hacen mal XD) **

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de este fanfic son propiedad de ChiNoMiko**

* * *

~Perspectiva de Lysandro~

Jun y yo habíamos llegado a la cabaña todo empapados por la lluvia. Cuando entramos, todo estaba oscuro y al parecer nadie más que nosotros, había llegado.

Después escuché el tono de mi celular, era un mensaje de Castiel. "Oye, Lysandro, la lluvia nos agarró por sorpresa y ni Zomi ni yo vamos a ir esta noche. Aunque ya tenía algunas cosas planeadas para esta noche. Al punto, al parecer los otros tampoco podrán regresar, los vi entrar a una posada. Entonces Jun y tú estarán solos esta noche. Aprovecha, no creo que encuentres otra oportunidad como esta." ¿Qué estaba insinuando Castiel? No pude evitar enrojecerme un poco.

-Lysandro, ¿estás bien? – Jun se acercó a mí.

-No pasa nada – nunca dejaría que ella leyera este tipo de cosas, ¡jamás! Ella sigue siendo una dama y yo tengo este tipo de pensamientos hacia ella, debería esta avergonzado – So-Solo estaba leyendo el mensaje de Castiel. Dice que ni él ni Zomi serán capaces de regresar.

-Ah, su-supongo que es por la lluvia jeje… Los demás tampoco van a poder regresar – comenzó a alejarse de mi – creo que prepararé algo de comer, ¿Quieres algo?

-Cualquier cosa estará bien para mí

Ella me miró con una expresión algo molesta – ¿sabes que eso es lo que menos quieren escuchar las personas cuando preguntan lo que quieres comer? – se relajó un poco – Entonces ¿te parece si experimento un poco en la cocina?

¿Experimentar? ¿A que se referiría con eso? Pero antes… ¿Sabia ella cocinar? Solo pude asentir con la cabeza y ella se dio vuelta y pude notar que su brasier era visible por el agua de la lluvia. Me quedé mirándolo fijamente, era de color azul igual que sus ojos, con unos puntos blancos y morados… ¡¿Qué estoy haciendo?! ¡Parezco un pervertido! Voltee mi cabeza bruscamente para mirar hacia otra parte.

-O-Oye, Jun, ¿no crees que primero deberías de tomarte un baño? Podrías enfermarte. – Seguía mirando a otra dirección, mi cara está muy roja.

-Tienes razón, tú también deberías de tomarte un baño.

Solo pude asentir, seguía mirando a otro lado. Escuché que ella subía las escaleras.

_**Noches de inmensa pasión**_

_**Tocando lo morado, blanco y azul**_

_**Deslizando mi tacto en su pecho**_

_**Y la música recorriendo a mi alrededor**_

No pude evitar sonrojarme por esos pensamientos tan impuros que tenía. Por fin me levanté de la silla y fui a bañarme. Mientras me bañaba, sentía como el agua caía por mis mejillas y rozaba con todo mi cuerpo. Una sensación cálida y suave. No se por cuanto tiempo me mantuve asi, cuando volví a mis sentidos, salí de la bañera, me sequé, me vestí y bajé.

Ella estaba de espaldas en la cocina. Su pelo blanco estaba recogido en una cola y podía ver que aun seguía mojado. Me acerque lentamente hacia donde estaba ella.

-¿Desea que la ayude?

Jun se sorprendió y dio un pequeño salto.

-Ly-Lysandro, no-no sabía que estabas aquí. – su voz parecía algo nerviosa y su cara estaba colorada.

Me puse a pensar, su reacción no era algo normal, puede ser… tal vez que ella sienta algo por mí de la misma manera que yo por ella. Sonreí por mi pensamiento.

-Siento haberla asustado

-No te preocupes, no es nada. Y ya casi acabo, así que puedes tomar asiento.

Solo asentí con la cabeza, estaba emocionado con tan solo la idea de que ella tuviera sentimientos hacia mí. Fui al comedor y me senté, unos minutos después, Jun vino con 2 platos en la mano y los puso en la mesa.

Los minutos pasaban y seguíamos comiendo en silencio.

~Perspectiva de Jun~

Habíamos terminado de comer y recogimos los platos. Lysandro se encargó de lavarlos y yo me quedé sentada en el sofá de la sala. Tenía mi cuaderno donde escribía todas las cosas que me pasaban, podría decirse que era un diario, pero un diario de maldades. En ella solo escribía lo que me preocupaba o lo que me irritaba, así no sería necesario desquitarme con alguien.

Había escrito sobre mis sentimientos hacia Lysandro y mi temor a ser rechazada. Mientras lo hacía, mis ojos me pesaban y los fui cerrando lentamente hasta dormirme.

~Perspectiva de Lysandro~

Terminé de lavar los platos y me dirigí a la sala. Pude ver como ella dormía plácidamente en el sofá. Me acerqué a ella y pude notar que su cuadernillo estaba abierto. Una vez ella me había dicho que allí guardaba todo lo malo que le había pasado en su vida y también sus preocupaciones. Mi curiosidad me ganaba, sabía que si lo leía podría hacerla enojar, pero tendría una oportunidad de hacer que sus preocupaciones desaparecieran. Ella nunca había sido el tipo de personas que cuenta sus problemas a los demás.

Quité su mano del cuadernillo y comencé a leer. Problemas familiares, cosas que odia, enfermedades y tristezas era lo que estaba escrito en las páginas celestes. Cuando voltee la hoja, leí el título: "Misterios de Corazón". Eso me dejo pensativo, podía ser de que estuviera hablando de mí o tal vez no. Tenía miedo de seguir leyendo, de enterarme que la persona que ella amaba no era yo. Sin embargo, mis ojos no podían parar.

"No se como expresarlo, es tan difícil. ¿Por qué siempre pasa esto cuando estoy junto a él? Mi corazón palpita más rápido de lo normal, no puedo pensar seriamente, mi estomago siempre se esta revolviendo. ¿Será que estoy enamorada de él? No sé, cada vez que pienso en él, mi cerebro comienza a dar vueltas y mi cara enrojece por completo."

Hasta donde había leído, ella no había mencionado el nombre de la persona, pero mi corazón se estaba acelerando. Continué leyendo.

"He estado todo el día sola con él, mi corazón no se quedaba quieto. Nunca en mi vida he estado tan nerviosa. Pero cada vez que pienso en declararme, siempre viene el pensamiento de que a él ya le pueda estar gustando a alguien. Tengo miedo de ser rechazada, tengo miedo a que mi actual relación con él se arruine y que nunca más me vuelva a dirigir la palabra."

Terminé de leer, ella en ningún momento había escrito el nombre. Seguí pasando las páginas por si había algo más, pero las demás hojas estaban en blanco. Solté un suspiro y estaba dispuesto a devolver el cuadernillo a donde ella estaba cuando un papelito celeste cayó. Estaba doblado en muchas partes, pero sabía que era una página del cuadernillo. La desdoblé y comencé a leer.

"No sé como expresarlo, es tan difícil. ¿Por qué siempre pasa esto cuando estoy junto a Lysandro? Mi corazón palpita más rápido de lo normal, no puedo pensar seriamente, mi estómago siempre se está revolviendo. ¿Será que estoy enamorada de él? No sé, cada vez que pienso en él, mi cerebro comienza a dar vueltas y mi cara enrojece por completo."

El texto era similar al primero que había leído, pero en cambio, estaba escrito mi nombre. Estaba seguro ahora, la persona que ella amaba era yo. Moría de felicidad. No podía creerlo, mis sentimientos eran correspondidos.

Me calmé un poco y voltee mi mirada hacia Jun, seguía durmiendo tranquilamente como un ángel. Me acerqué a ella y junté mis labios con los suyos, eran suaves y cálidos. Sentía como si el cielo me estuviera abriendo las puertas.

Cuando me separé de ella, pude ver que sus ojos estaban abiertos como platos y su cara reflejaba sorpresa. No estaba preparado aun para decirle todo, pero, ya no había vuelta atrás.

~Perspectiva de Jun~

Había sentido algo cálido en mis labios así que me desperté. Abrí mis ojos lentamente y pude notar que Lysandro me estaba besando. ¡¿Qué estaba pasando?! No tenía palabras, solo estaba sorprendida. Él también estaba callado, solo estábamos mirándonos el uno al otro. Así estuvimos por unos segundos, un silencio tan grande que decidí romperlo.

-¿Que-qué estabas haciendo? - era lo único que se me ocurría.

-Yo... De veras, lo siento mucho

¿Por qué se estaba disculpando? Él me había besado sin mi consentimiento, pero por alguna razón estaba feliz, sorprendida, pero feliz. Miré sus manos y pude ver mi cuadernillo con una hoja que había doblado y que pensaba tirar a la basura porque allí había escrito su nombre. Estaba desdoblado. El... ¿¡El había leído todo?!

Se dio cuenta de que estaba mirando las cosas que tenía en su mano.

-No debí de hacerlo, perdóname.

Entonces, ¡él había leído todo! Mis problemas, preocupaciones y mis sentimientos hacia él. No pude evitar ponerme colorada y muy avergonzada. ¡¿Cómo podría explicar todo eso?!

-Eh-Eh, ¡¿has leído todo?! - tenía una pequeña esperanza de que al menos no hubiera terminado de leerlo.

El solo asintió. ¿Era esa la razón por la que me había besado?

-Ya lo has leído todo. - solté un suspiro - y yo que quería decírtelo cara a cara.

Estaba toda roja. Lysandro dejó mi cuadernillo en la mesa y se acercó a mí.

-¿Es todo eso verdad?

Solo asentí y mire hacia otro lado, estaba demasiado avergonzada. No quería que viera mi cara en ese momento. Sentí como su mano tocó un barbilla y volteaba mi cabeza para que pudiera estar cara a cara con él. Lentamente comenzó a acercarse a mí, sabía que iba a pasar. Sus labios cálidos contra los míos, nunca me hubiese imaginado que eso pasaría. Solo cerré mis ojos y le correspondí el beso. Había sido largo y se separó de mí para que pudiera respirar. Mi corazón latía a mil por hora.

-Te amo - me dijo aun entre jadeos.

Iba a contestarle pero sus labios no me dejaron, se volvieron a juntar con los míos. Esta vez su lengua me estaba pidiendo permiso a entrar en mi boca, se lo concedí y su lengua comenzó a jugar con la mía. El beso se volvía cada vez más y más apasionado. Nos separamos otra vez por falta de aire.

-Jun, yo... perdóname, pero ya no puedo aguantar más.

Estaba aun sin aliento por lo que no pude responderle. Me levantó con sus brazos y comenzó a subir las escaleras. Fuimos hacia su cuarto y me recostó en su cama. Se subió encima mío y comenzó a darme otro beso igual de apasionado que el anterior. Cuando nos separamos, pude ver su cara de seriedad.

-Jun, si no quieres hacerlo, no voy a obligarte

Se estaba refiriendo a "eso", sabía que no debía, pero... mi corazón me decía que lo haga.

-Yo... yo... - no sabía como responder así que lo besé.

Él estaba sorprendido, pero aun así me correspondió.

-Si eres tu, entonces todo estará bien. - le devolví una sonrisa.

El sonrió, del bolsillo de su ropa sacó algo blanco y se lo metió a la boca. Después me volvió a besar, sentí como algo entraba en mi boca. Sabía a pastilla.

-Tienes que tragartelo

Hice lo que me pidió y me lo tragué. Acaso... ¡¿Eso era un anticonceptivo?! ¡¿había planeado esto desde el principio?!

Él me volvió a besar, su mano comenzó a desabotonar mi blusa y después me la quitó completamente. Yo lo ayude con su ropa. Su mano comenzó a moverse hacia donde estaba mi falda y la bajo completamente. Después fue a donde mi espalda y desabrochó mi brasier, dejando mis pechos a su merced. Estaba completamente avergonzada y me tapé la cara con mis manos.

Pero el no me lo permitió.

-No tienes porque estar avergonzada, eres... eres hermosa. - me dijo en un tono lujurioso.

Su cara comenzó a bajar y se fue a donde mis pechos, comenzó a lamerlos y morderlos. Se sentía... bien, me estaba comenzando a gustar todo eso. Cuando terminó con mis pechos, se deshizo de mi ropa interior y comenzó a acariciarme. Me volvió a besar para callar mis gemidos.

Sentí como uno de sus dedos estaba siendo introducido, traté de gritar, pero sus labios me callaban por completo.

De pronto, tres dedos se habían metido en mi y se estaban moviendo en círculos. Esta vez solté un gemido. En el acto, me volvió a besar. Sentí como me estaba mojando. El saco su mano de mi intimidad y se lamió los dedos.

-Eres deliciosa, Jun

Se comenzó a quitar toda la ropa que él tenía encima, dejando libre su miembro que estaba erecto.

-Voy a meterlo - su tono de voz me decía que debía de estar preparada, pero tenía algo de miedo- No te preocupes, lo haré despacio.

Se acercó a mí y me comenzó a besar. Sentí como abría mis piernas y algo grande y duro se estaba introduciendo dentro de mí lentamente. Me dolía, quería gritar, pero sus labios no me dejaban hacerlo. Lágrimas de dolor salían de mis ojos pero no quería parar, quería más.

Pude sentir como su miembro entraba en mí por completo y se quedaba quieto. Me seguía doliendo un poco, pero era soportable.

-Pue..des continuar - le había dado la aprobación para que comenzara a moverse.

Sus caderas se comenzaron a moverse lentamente y sus labios seguían callando mis gemidos. Se comenzó a mover más y más rápido. Ya no sentía mucho dolor, sino placer, quería seguir. Sus estocadas eran más rápidas y fuertes, sentía como su miembro entraba y salía de mí.

De repente, sentí como entró con fuerza, y como si hubiese una batalla en mi interior, una bomba había explotado. Los dos habíamos llegado a nuestro clímax.

Lysandro cayó encima mío, su respiración era entre cortada igual que la mía. Era una noche que nunca podría olvidar.

Se levantó y se acostó a mi lado, tapándonos con su sábana.

-Te lo volveré a repetir para que no halla lugar a dudas, princesa. Te amo - dicho esto me besó.

-Y yo a ti mi querido príncipe olvidadizo.

Los dos nos reímos y cerré mis ojos, pensando en todo lo que había pasado esa noche.

* * *

**Y asi acaba este capitulo. Primera vez escribiendo lemon, asi que aceptare cualquier tipo de criticas para mejorar c:**

**Alguna pregunta, comentario, critica, sugerencia son bienvenidas. Y si desean, pueden agregarme a en CDM como (no se rian del nombre t-t) ProHunter, alli contestare todo tipo de preguntas porque no me paseo mucho por aqui.**

**Espero hallan disfrutado esta parte c: tratare de subir otro capitulo esta semana.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Volví despues de mucho tiempo t-t Lo siento muchísimo por el retraso. Por alguna razón en particular, soy un asco imaginándome la personalidad de Castiel (No es mi personaje favorito que digamos) por lo que tuve que recurrir a una amiga y me aconsejó que solo hiciera a los dos sordos x'D (ya entenderán a lo que me refiero cuando lean el fic).**

**Y sin más, les dejo el nuevo cap :3**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes masculinos pertenecen a ChiNoMiko**

* * *

~Perspectiva de Zomi~

¡¿Cómo carajos estoy en esta situación?!

FLASHBACK

¡Iba a ir montada en un caballo con Castiel! Estaba feliz, pensé que sería uno de esos recorridos románticos que habían en telenovelas de la chica aferrándose a la espalda del chico, mientras veían un lindo pasaje pasar a su alrededor, pero noooooooooo, Castiel comenzó a competir contra Nathaniel para ver quien llegaba más rápido a la ciudad.

Al final terminamos en empate, mi cabello esta despeinado y uno que otro insecto aplastado en mi cara. Castiel estaba ahora discutiendo con Nathaniel para saber quién era el ganador, mientras Aki y yo estábamos algo alejados de ellos.

-Me pregunto si algún día se llevaran bien - Aki tenía esperanza de que ellos se reconciliaran porque todo el problema con Debrah se había resuelto.

-Sigue preguntándote, porque ellos dos son peor que gato y perro.

En ese momento llegaron Kentin, Alexy, Armin, Kumi, Hana y Yuri que nos ayudaron a detener la "conversación amistosa" que estaban teniendo Nathaniel y Castiel.

-Oigan, ¿dónde están Jun y Lysandro? - Hana pregunto inocentemente.

-Perdidos en el bosque tal vez - le dije yo

-Sí, perdidos en el bosque... ¿a propósito? - Kumi y Armin se estaban conteniendo su risa.

A Hana se le veía la cara de confusión, pobre, sigue inocente. Tal vez podamos corromperla un poco después.

-Y bien, ¿qué vamos a hacer? Al parecer Lysandro y Jun no se nos unirán.

-He visto un parque de diversiones cerca. ¿Vamos? - propuso Alexy.

-Por mí no hay problema, ¿quiénes no van a ir?

Justo iba a responder que todos deberíamos de ir, cuando Castiel se me adelanto.

-Nosotros no vamos. - dijo en un tono algo molesto.

Se acercó a mí y me comenzó a arrastrar lejos de los demás. Pude oír unas risitas atrás mío, probablemente de Kumi y Armin. Me las pagaran bien caro, ya lo van a ver.

Por otro lado, Castiel tenía una fuerza bruta impresionante, mi muñeca comenzaba a dolerme y solo habían pasado unos minutos desde que comenzamos a caminar.

-Oye... Castiel... - le dije en voz baja, cuando está molesto no hay quien que lo detenga.

Al parecer no me escucho, pues seguía caminando como antes.

-Castiel... - lo llame algo más fuerte, pero parecía que aún no me escuchaba.

-¡CASTIEL! - le grité, mi muñeca no viviría mucho si no lo hacía.

Él se paró en seco y se volteo para mirarme, aun tenía mi muñeca entre sus manos, apretándolo con más fuerza todavía.

-¡Que quieres! - me comenzó a gritar.

Pero que hermoso temperamento tiene este chico. Le dije que acercara su cabeza a la mía. Cuando lo hizo, le jale la oreja y le grité en su oído.

-¡QUITA TU MALDITA MANO QUE ME ESTA DOLIENDO!

Me soltó rápidamente, no por lo que dije, sino para taparse su oído.

-¡No tenías por qué gritar! - me dijo recuperándose del choque.

-No es mi culpa que no me escucharas en un principio. Por cierto, ¿a dónde me querías llevar?

-No muy lejos de aquí hay un café que pone música muy buena.

-¿Y no pudimos ir todos juntos?

-No quiero estar cerca de ese delegaducho

-Si vas a estar así todas las vacaciones sabiendo que compartirías el mismo techo que el ¿porque viniste?

Su cara enrojeció un poco y se volteo a otro lado.

-Sígueme - me dijo sin mirarme.

Caminamos por unos segundos y llegamos a una tienda que estaba pintada de un color rojo con negro. Entramos y lo primero que oí, fueron las canciones de Winged Skull. Nos sentamos en una mesa muy alejada de los demás y ordenamos unas bebidas. Cuando nos trajeron nuestras ordenes, Castiel parecía más relajado.

-Perdón por lo de tu muñeca - había dicho el en un tono muy bajo, así que no sabía si realmente era lo que estaba escuchando.

-¿qué? Puedes repetir, no pude oírte

-Perdón por lo de... - no pude oír lo demás porque de pronto la música comenzó a sonar más fuerte.

-¿Qué?

-¡Que me perdones por lo de tu muñeca carajo! - se había levantado de su silla y me grito.

Todos los demás en el café se quedaron mirándonos. Solo la música de Winged Skull estaba sonando. Tenía que hacer algo.

-Te perdono - dije en una voz alta - pero debiste de decírmelo en un lugar donde haya una menor cantidad de CHISMOSOS - resaltando la palabra "chismosos" para que todos en el café me oyeran.

Todos los demás volvieron a lo que estaban haciendo antes de que Castiel gritara. Se sentó y soltó un suspiro.

-No eres muy sutil cuando hablas - le dije con un tono burlón.

-Y tú no eres para nada discreta - los dos comenzamos a reírnos

Pasaron unas 3 horas y seguíamos en el mismo lugar hablando de tontería y media. Pagamos y fuimos a otro lugar.

-¿Dónde quieres ir ahora? - le pregunté

-No sé, cualquier lugar.

-Pues te digo que cualquier lugar no existe en el mapa. Además no conozco bien la ciudad.

-Entonces vamos a ese lugar.

Volví a seguir a Castiel, esta vez solo caminamos por unos minutos.

-Aquí es - me dijo, dando un bostezo.

Me volteé al lugar al que estaba señalando, un parque lleno de arbustos y flores de muchos colores. Me sorprendí, ¿cómo sabia Castiel, un chico "rudo", un lugar tan hermoso y lleno de vida como este?

Sin querer me quede mirándolo confundida.

-No me mires con esa cara, mi madre me trajo una vez aquí y pensé que te gustaría - se fue a una banca en donde se sentó.

Estaba emocionada, el paisaje era hermoso y si tuviera lápiz y papel, lo dibujaría en ese preciso momento. Por impulso, me lancé hacia donde estaba él y le bese la mejilla.

-Castiel, ¡gracias, gracias, gracias y mil gracias por traerme aquí! Este lugar es hermoso.

Cuando me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, me separe inmediatamente de él. ¡Maldito impulso de felicidad, tienes que controlarte! Vas a hacer que el rey malhumorado se moleste.

-Emmmm, Castiel... Yo... Lo siento - le dije con la cabeza agachada y algo apenada.

Pasaron unos segundos y Castiel aún no me contestaba. Alcé mi vista y lo vi sonrojado, haciendo que yo me sonroje también. Puede que no quiera mostrarlo pero su cara lo dice todo, no hacen falta palabras. Solté una risita. Me senté a su costado y contemplé todo el lugar, grabando todo en mi memoria, las flores, los árboles, el pasto, las parejas... Recién me di cuenta que solo habían parejas, no había nadie solo. Me pregunto si algún día podre estar como ellos.

-¿Cómo quiénes? - Castiel me estaba preguntando.

Me quedé desconcertada, hasta que me di cuenta que lo había dicho en voz alta. Me sonrojé por completo.

-Nadie, no dije nada.

-Sí, seguro, nadie.

-Bueno, bueno, no me creas. Voy a ver las flores.

Me paré lo más rápido que pude y corrí hacia un arbusto de rosas. Eran hermosas, pero su rojo solo me recordaba al que se había llevado mi corazón. Solté un suspiro.

-¿Que hace una chica tan linda como tú, aquí, sola? - alguien me dijo.

Era un chico que nunca había visto en mi vida.

-¿Quieres ir conmigo a algún lugar? Dicen que el mejor bar está muy cerca de aquí.

Supongo que es el típico chico que viene a coquetear con cualquiera.

-No gracias, estoy con alguien - le dije señalando la banca donde estaba o mejor dicho, debería de estar Castiel.

-No tienes que ser tímida, no muerdo, aun. Vamos. - me agarró del brazo y me comenzó a jalar.

Traté de zafarme pero no podía, ese chico era mucho más fuerte que yo. Me comenzaba a desesperar. Maldita sea, Castiel, donde estas siempre que te necesito.

-Oye, suéltame, estoy esperando por un amigo

-No debe de ser tan buen amigo tuyo después de haberte dejado plantada aquí, ¿verdad?

El chico tenía el punto, pero aun así trataba de liberarme de su agarre.

-Déjame ir, enserio, necesito buscar a mi amigo - le dije en un tono desesperado.

-Eres muy difícil de tratar, pero no te preocupes, no se va a molestar.

-¡Claro que se va a molestar si un tipo que no conozco, comienza a tocar a mi novia! - la voz de Castiel se escuchaba atrás mío mientras unos brazos bien entrenados me rodeaban mi cuello

-¿Novio? Ella me dijo que estaba esperando a un AMIGO.

Sentí que Castiel me apretaba más y más fuerte.

-Cas-Castiel es mi novio - le dije avergonzada.

-Otra con novio, los tipos buenos como yo nunca consiguen nada bueno - el chico me soltó y se fue.

Sin embargo, Castiel no me soltó, aunque literalmente me estuviera ahorcando, sus brazos emanaban un calor acogedor en los que me sentía segura y cómoda.

Escuche un murmuro que debía ser de Castiel, pero que no se le entendía.

-¿Qué? No te escuche, puedes repetirlo

De nuevo escuché un murmuro inentendible.

-Castiel, habla más fuerte, no puedo oírte.

-¡QUE ME GUSTAS, ESTÚPIDA TABLA DE PLANCHAR! - me gritó a la oreja.

No sabía si mi cara era de susto por el grito en mi oreja o que de repente se me haya declarado. Traté de mirarlo a la cara, pero no me dejó.

-No te muevas - me dijo suavemente a la oreja con un tono seductor y sintiendo su respiración en ella - quedémonos así por unos momentos.

¿Cómo reacciono? ¿Cómo? Estaba a punto de contestarle pero una gota de agua cayó en mi nariz.

-Puede que esta noche me divierta un poco

-¿Divertirte? Está lloviendo, no podremos regresar a la cabaña. - le dije

-Entonces vamos a un hotel - me dijo con un tono seductor.

Me agarró del brazo y no dirigimos a un hotel.

Llegamos y Castiel fue a alquilar 2 cuartos mientras yo lo esperaba en lobby. Subimos las escaleras y me abrió la puerta, estaba a punto de cerrarlo cuando de repente puso su mano para impedirlo.

-¿Qué pasa? - le pregunté

-Este también es mi cuarto

-¿Tu cuarto? ¿No alquilaste 2 cuartos?

-No tenían tantos, solo quedaba uno, así que confórmate con eso. - empujo la puerta y entro - ven - me dijo haciendo señas con su mano para que me acercara a él.

Eso hice y cuando estuvimos frente a frente me agarro por los hombros y me hizo sentarme en el borde de la cama.

-Aun no me has contestado

-¿Qué cosa?

Castiel parecía algo desesperado.

-¡Mi confesión! Que seas MI tabla de planchar, maldita sea - se le veía un leve sonrojo en su cara.

Verlo tan frustrado sin molestarse era algo que nunca me hubiese imaginado viniendo de Castiel. Sin querer solté una risa. Se le veía muy tierno aunque si le digo eso, probablemente se moleste.

-¡¿De qué te estas riendo?!

-No puedo evitarlo, nunca me imaginé que me dirías eso de una manera tan... - me voy a arriesgar - tierna. Claro que acepto se TU tabla de planchar y solo tuya.

Me paré y me acerque lentamente, poniéndome de puntillas para poder alcanzar su cara. Nuestros labios se tocaron y no tengo palabras para describir esa sensación. Era como estar nadando en cálidas aguas, llenándome de dulzor que hasta podría darme diabetes. Era un beso muy tierno, pero nos separamos para poder respirar. Pude ver una leve sonrisa en la cara de Castiel.

Me empujó y caí sobre la cama. Se subió encima mío y me volvió a besar, esta vez era más apasionado, mientras sentía que su mano me desbrochaba mi blusa.

-Cas-Castiel, ¿que-que se supone que estás haciendo?

-Te dije que esta noche me iba a divertir - me dijo con una amplia sonrisa en su cara - quieras o no.

-Esto es considerado viola... - no pude continuar porque sus labios mantenían los míos ocupados.

-No me importa, ¿sabes cuánto tiempo esperé por este momento? Para estar a solas contigo sin que nada ni nadie nos interrumpa.

Y me volvió a besar, esta vez, lo hacía amablemente, sin apuros y disfrutando cada segundo.

Termino de desabrochar mi blusa, mi brasier a la vista.

-Y no me equivoque, eres una tabla de planchar.

-¡Tu comentario está de más! - le dije cubriendo mi pecho.

Estaba avergonzada, era la primera vez que alguien me veía con tan poca ropa, ni siquiera mis amigas me habían visto solo con brasier.

-Pero supongo que debe de ser muy cómodo

Agarró mis manos con una sola mano para evitar moverme y apoyó su cabeza contra mi pecho. Los minutos pasaban y no hacía nada. La fuerza que había ejercido en mis manos se había debilitado.

-Castie... Castiel... Ya basta, si sigues así podrías dormirte... - me tapé la boca inmediatamente.

No quería que él se quedara dormido, quería seguir, aun si todos me decían que estaba mal.

Levanté su cabeza y vi que sus ojos estaban cerrados.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Estaba en un cuarto de un hotel con un chico que estaba durmiendo encima de mi pecho. Genial, estábamos apunto de hacerlo y este se queda dormido, simplemente genial.

-Castiel, Castiel, levántate - traté de despertarlo pero al parecer no abría los ojos.

-Castiel, ¡levántate! - comencé a gritarle, pero aun así no se levantaba - ¡Castiel, levántate! ¡Primero te confiesas, después me dices que me vas a violar pero te quedas a la mitad! ¡Al menos termina lo que has comenzado!

-Así que quieres que siga... Eso ya no es considerado violación - levantó su cabeza, mostrando una gran sonrisa en su cara.

Comencé a avergonzarme más y más, no podía creer que haya dicho todo eso. Pero sabía que quería que el continuara.

-Entonces, dime, ¿Quieres que siga?

Solo pude asentirle con la cabeza. Mostró una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Es hora de que aprendas la lección.

-¿Le-Lección?

-Jamás me digas tierno.

Me besó brutalmente mientras sus manos se deshacían de mi ropa y de la suya. En tan solo unos segundos, estábamos desnudos besándonos apasionadamente.

-Puede que seas una tabla de planchar, pero no estas nada mal

Su cara comenzó a bajar llegando a mi intimidad. Sentí como introducía su cálida lengua dentro de mí, moviéndolo descontroladamente, haciendo que deje salir pequeños gemidos. Alzó su cara y me volvió a besar mientras sus dedos comenzaban a entrar y a salir de mi interior, sacándome gemidos que eran ahogados por sus labios.

-Ya debes de estar lista. - sacó sus dedos y se puso entre mis piernas.

Sentí su miembro rozar mi intimidad. Por alguna razón, me estaba impacientando.

-Cast-Castiel... Rápido... Mételo

-Eres toda una pervertida por dentro. Pero aquí viene tu castigo.

-Castig...

No pude terminar mi oración porque sentí que algo me penetraba de un solo golpe. Grite muy fuerte y lágrimas de dolor caían por mis mejillas. Estaba súper adolorida, no quería moverme, me dolía demasiado.

-Nunca me dijiste que eras virgen

-¡¿Tenía que hacerlo?! Maldita sea, Castiel.

-Que problemática eres.

-No es mi culpa que lo hayas metido tan rápido

Comenzó a besarme otra vez y lo único que se movía eran sus dedos en mi intimidad, masajeándolo, haciéndome soltar gemidos de placer. Poco a poco el dolor disminuía, pero aun sentía mis paredes sensibles. Castiel comenzó a moverse lentamente, me dolía un poco, pero aun así lo disfrutaba. Empezó a acelerar más y más, cada estocada que me daba, eran con fuerza. Gemía por cada uno de sus movimientos, pero esa sensación... Era única... Quería más. Comencé a mover mis caderas, sintiendo más placer en mi interior.

-Cas...Castiel... Me... Me vengo - le dije entre gemidos.

-Yo... También estoy al límite.

Y ocurrió el clímax, una explosión de sensaciones que llenaban mi interior de felicidad y placer.

Se acostó a mi lado.

-Castiel, si mañana no soy capaz de moverme, voy a echarte la culpa. - le dije

-Entonces yo te cargare de regreso si es necesario - me contestó con una gran sonrisa

-Y... Soy tu novia... ¿verdad?

-No, eres MI tabla de planchar.

Solté una risita.

-No hay quien pueda contigo.

Le di un pequeño beso en los labios y me dormí.

* * *

**Bueno, eso es todo por ahora, mis exámenes ya van a llegar, así que voy a tratar lo mejor para poder subir la próxima parte en esta semana.**

**Oh, me olvidaba, algunas me pedían más bromas de Kumi y Armin, así que les daré un poquito más de protagonismo en este fic x3 (pero como tengo pésimo sentido de humor, por favor no esperen mucho de eso ;-;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**¡Lo logré! Aquí les dejo el nuevo capi OwO. Gracias a todas las que dejan reviews, me hacen tan feliz :'D .**

**Bueno, bueno, no las entretengo más. **

**Disclimer: Los personajes masculinos en el este fanfic son de ChiNoMiko.**

* * *

~Perspectiva de Jun~

La luz invadía el cuarto, haciendo que la oscuridad que una vez habitaba, se fuera. Mis ojos se abren lentamente, posándose en el reloj de la mesita, eran las siete y media, ya era hora de levantarse. Traté de sentarme, pero noté un peculiar dolor proveniente de mi parte baja.

-Au – hice un pequeño sonido de dolor.

Al lado mío, algo se mueve y las sábanas dejan ver la suave expresión de un ángel que trata de reconciliar sueño pero no lo logra. Lentamente abre los ojos, dejando ver tras esos hermosos párpados, orbes de diferentes colores que me miraban divertidos.

-Buenos días – me dice sentándose en la cama y rodeando mi cuello con sus brazos.

-Buenos días – le respondo de igual manera con un rubor en mi cara.

Su piel rosaba mi cuerpo desnudo mientras me besaba lentamente el cuello.

-¿Cómo amaneció la dama más bella del mundo?

-Algo adolorida – le contesto en un tono bajo recordando lo de anoche – pero además de eso, me siento estupenda.

-Es bueno oír eso, pensaba que… tal vez no te haya gustado – me dice en un tono triste.

-¡No, no! Nada de eso, lo de anoche fue… muy especial para mí – le digo ruborizándome completamente.

No esperaba que la primera conversación de hoy fuera de lo que habíamos hecho anoche. Sus brazos me abrazaron con más fuerza.

-Quisiera estar así por más tiempo, pero los demás no tardarán mucho en llegar y tenemos que ordenar este desorden – me dice

Asiento con la cabeza y me levanto lentamente mientras voy por algo para cubrirme, sigo desnuda y siento la mirada de Lysandro sobre mí.

-Puedes ponerte mi camisa si deseas, al menos hasta que vuelvas a tu cuarto – pone su camisa en mi espalda.

-Gracias – le digo y le doy un beso casto en los labios – nos vemos en un momento.

-Nos vemos

Salgo con paso torpe de su cuarto. No es que me duela mucho, pero siento un ligero dolor en la parte baja de mi cuerpo. Además sentía mi cuerpo algo pegajoso… no quiero ni pensar el por qué.

Después de un baño rápido y un cambio de ropas, doblé cuidadosamente la camisa de Lysandro y me dirigí a su cuarto. La puerta estaba cerrada, por lo que supuse que debería de estar bañándose. Toco la puerta, pero no hay respuesta. La toco otra vez más fuerte y se oye un grito desde el fondo.

-¡Puedes entrar, está abierta! – oigo

Abro la puerta lentamente y como si fuera territorio enemigo, entro vacilando. Miro hacia alrededor enfocándome a la cama de mi, ahora novio, Lysandro. Las sábanas habían sido cambiadas por unas limpias y todo estaba bien ordenado. La ropa que hace tan solo veinte minutos estaba en el suelo, estaban dobladas sobre la cama. Doy un paso hacia ella y deposito un tierno beso en su camisa antes de dejarlo en la cama. Me dirijo hacia la puerta de su baño que estaba cerrada.

-Lysandro, dejé tu camisa en la cama. Voy a hacer el desayuno, baja cuando estés listo – le digo

-Gracias, lo haré – se oye desde adentro y me voy a la cocina.

Una hora más tarde, Zomi y Castiel llegan de una manera muy peculiar. Zomi estaba en los brazos de Castiel, mientras este la sostenía firmemente para que no se cayese. Ambos estaban riéndose de algo. Lysandro y yo seguíamos en la mesa del comedor, con nuestros platos del desayuno ya vacíos. Castiel pone a Zomi lentamente en el suelo mientras ella trata de caminar correctamente. Miro de reojo a Lysandro y nuestros ojos chocan. Como si me hubiese leído la mente, se encoge de hombros.

-Zomi, ¿qué te ha pasado? – le pregunto algo preocupada.

-Yo-Yo, em, yo… - comenzó a tartamudear - ¡Es todo culpa de este estúpido! – gritó señalando a Castiel.

-¿¡Que yo, qué!? – su cara comenzó a tornarse del mismo color de su cabello.

-¡Si hubieses ido más lento, yo no estaría con este dolor!

No puedo creerlo, enserio… No es que no tenga idea de lo que hicieron ayer, bueno, al menos supongo, pero ella lo está gritando muy fuerte como para que todos se enteren. Castiel pone su mano en la cara para ocultar su rubor. Hasta el más "rudo" de los rudos tiene vergüenza de esos temas.

-¿Puedes por favor bajar la voz? – le dice en un susurro.

-¿Cómo quieres que me calme si me has dejado caer del caballo? – dice Zomi.

Y como si nos hubiésemos puesto de acuerdo, Castiel, Lysandro y yo tenemos una cara de "_WTF?!_" mientras ella nos mira fijamente.

-¿Acerca de qué pensaban que estaba hablando? – pregunta divertida – Sus caras están para foto, enserio – dice soltando una pequeña risa.

Media hora después, llegan los demás. Cuando terminaron de comer el desayuno, comenzamos a decidir qué hacer en estas dos semanas. La razón por la que habíamos venido era nada más y nada menos que por el fetiche de Aki para bajar de peso, eso quiere decir especialmente para hacer ejercicio. Acordamos que hoy y mañana serían buenos días para ir a trotar en la montaña.

Perspectiva de Kentin

Ya todos estaban listos para salir a dar una vuelta. Todos excepto Zomi que sentía un dolor en la parte baja de su cuerpo, según ella, causada por Castiel que la dejó caer del caballo. Armin fue arrastrado por su hermano a cambiarse. Miré alrededor y pude notar la ausencia de una castaña.

-Oigan, ¿dónde está Hana? – pregunto en voz alta.

-Naaah, Romeo, no te preocupes tanto por ella, solo se ha caído de un acantilado y se ha roto uno que otro hueso. Ahora debe estar en coma – dice Kumi en tono burlón.

La miro con mala cara.

-No tú también. Claro, una quiere hacer una y que otra broma y la gente comienza a verla mal, genial – dice con tono irónico y algo molesto – Klenton*, tu galleta ya va a bajar, solo se está poniendo un poco más de glaseado.

-¡No me llames así! – le digo por milésima vez.

-Ya pero no se enoje – me dice con una sonrisa en su rostro y encogiendo sus hombros.

-¡No empiecen el bullying sin mí! – grita Armin mientras baja corriendo.

-Pena, ya he terminado – dice Kumi.

Ahí van otra vez. Me alejo de ellos y subo las escaleras para investigar por qué Hana está tardando tanto. Toco la puerta de la habitación y ella me abre la puerta.

-¿Ya estás lista? Todos te estamos esperando – le digo en un tono suave.

Ella mira hacia otro lado con un pequeño rubor en su cara. Hacía mucho que no veía esa suave piel ponerse de otro color.

-¿Pu-puedes llamar a Kumi para que venga por un momento, por favor?

-Eh... claro – le contesto.

Bajo apresurado, Kumi y Armin seguían discutiendo, pero esta vez de Pokemon.

-Oh, hablando de evoluciones, miren quien llego – dice Armin en tono burlón.

Ignoro su comentario y me dirijo a Kumi.

-Hana te está llamando – le digo fríamente.

Ella asiente con desgano y sube. Desde la mañana, Hana había comenzado a actuar de una manera diferente. Comenzó a evadirme, cosa que me incomodaba. Había ido a la escuela militar solo por ella, pero cuando regresé, ella pareció notarme menos. ¿Qué había hecho mal? ¿Fue una mala decisión haber ido a la escuela militar?

-Oye, sal de las nubes, no estás hecho para volar – me dice Armin dándome un golpe en la espalda – mira, allí baja tu Zelda.

Volteo mi mirada hacia las escaleras, donde ella baja lentamente con las manos en la cara, tapando su hermoso rostro ruborizado. Rápidamente me acerco a ella.

-¿Estás bien, Hana? ¿Te has caído? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Kumi te ha hecho algo malo? – le pregunto preocupado.

-¡Oye, te he oído, yo no hice nada! – grita Kumi desde arriba.

Ella se aleja de mí rápidamente y me doy cuenta de que no estaba llorando, solo con la cara ruborizada.

-N-No, es na-nada malo, no te pre-preocupes – me dice tartamudeando mientras va hacia los brazos de Aki.

¿Hice algo malo para que ella me evitara de esa manera?

-No creí que eso le afectaría tanto – dice Kumi mientras bajaba de las escaleras.

-¿Qué cosa le has hecho? – le pregunto furioso.

-Oye, no las pagues conmigo, solo la jalé de su habitación porque estaba algo traumada por estar cerca de chicos – me dice.

-¿Y por qué está traumada?

-Emmm... – hace una pequeña pausa y se acerca a mi oído – ayer hice que leyera "Cincuenta Sombras de Grey" por accidente** – me susurra y se aparta de mí.

-Debes estar mal de la cabeza para hacer que ella lea algo así teniendo la mente tan inocente – le reprocho.

-Ya, lo hecho, hecho está, así que aunque me grites, reproches o algo parecido, no la traerá de vuelta. Así que trata de VOLVER a ganar su confianza – me dice y se va hacia donde están las demás chicas.

No sé porque, pero me pareció que Kumi me estaba dirigiendo un mensaje subliminal en sus palabras. Pienso por un momento, ella dijo "VOLVER a ganar su confianza" haciendo énfasis en la palabra volver, pero… ¿Por qué? Dirijo mi mirada hacia ella y nuestros ojos chocan, pero unos milisegundos después, ella vuelve a girarse, rompiendo el lazo. Eso es, ella me tenía confianza cuando era un pequeño nerd, pero cuando volví de la escuela militar, parecíamos simples conocidos. Ella no tenía confianza en mí desde que volví como Kentin, ¿Cómo pude no haberme dado cuenta de eso antes? Fui un idiota. Sin querer me golpee la cabeza con un adorno colgante. Duele. Al menos eso me despertó y regresé a la realidad.

~Perspectiva de Hana~

Kentin se golpeó la cabeza con uno de esos adornos colgantes. Me pregunto si estará bien… pero acercarme a él o a algún otro chico estaba fuera de mi alcance. Simplemente no creo que esté en mi sano juicio para hacerlo después de haber leído ese libro.

-Bueno, ya estamos todos. Con tal de que sigan el camino, estará bien, no se van a perder. Además si siguen ese camino, van a volver directamente a la cabaña. El recorrido es de aproximadamente dos horas y media a tres horas y media. Aun si descansamos en el camino, a lo máximo tardaríamos cuatro horas. Por favor, que nadie se pierda. – dice Jun.

-Eso no nos deberías decir a nosotros, dícelo a tu novio olvidadizo y distraído – Kumi rie.

-Deberías de darle un GPS por si se llegue a perder – añade Armin.

-Nada, ni con eso, es capaz de perder el GPS – y los dos comienzan a reír.

Jun comienza a fulminarlos con la mirada y ellos lentamente dejan de reírse.

-Pff, aguafiestas – dicen al unísono y se callan.

Nunca cambian, eso los hace un dúo perfecto. Dejo salir un suspiro. Miro hacia Kentin que parece estar en las nubes. Quiero ser más cercana a él, pero simplemente no puedo. No soy capaz de hablarle de la misma manera a la que solía hacerlo con Ken. Siempre me ponía nerviosa o tenía un nudo en la garganta y me trababa a cada rato.

Comenzamos a trotar por una montaña inclinada por unos cinco minutos y ya sentía el cansancio, admito que no soy de las más deportivas… bueno más bien, me dicen que soy una floja. Miro hacia atrás y veo que Jun y Lysandro se están tomando su tiempo. Adelante mío están Nathaniel, Aki, Yuri, Alexy, Castiel, Kumi, Alexy y Armin, que no paraba de quejarse con su gemelo por haberlo arrastrado, pero ni rastro de Kentin.

-Si me buscas, estoy aquí – una voz dice al lado mío.

Enseguida miro al lado mío. Era Kentin. ¿Cuándo?¿Dónde?¿Cómo?

-¿Cuándo?¿Dónde?¿Cómo? – le pregunto desconcertada.

Solo se encoge de hombros mientras seguimos trotando.

-Siempre he estado aquí – me dice indiferente – solo que al parecer no lo has notado.

Siento llegar un fuerte mensaje subliminal en esas palabras.

-Yo… Lo siento – le contesto con la cabeza baja.

El solo suelta un suspiro.

-No te preocupes, aunque no estoy acostumbrado a ser ignorado – dice

Debe de estar refiriéndose a cuando él era Ken y todos lo molestaban.

Seguimos en silencio por unos minutos.

-Dime – dice rompiendo el silencio - ¿Hice algo malo?

Lo miro extrañada, pero solo niego con la cabeza.

-Entonces ¿Por qué? – dice susurrando.

¿Por qué que cosa? ¿A qué se refería? Aparté mi vista del camino y lo miré. Lo único que veía era a alguien que no era Ken, pero por alguna razón, esta persona que estaba al lado mío resplandecía un aura protectora y por alguna razón, cariñosa. Me sentía cómoda a su lado, como lo había hecho en el pasado. Sin embargo, él no era el que yo quería, como él mismo lo dijo, aquel pequeño de anteojos ya no existía más, estaba muerto. Sin darme cuenta, mis ojos se nublaron y mi cuerpo comenzó a perder fuerza. De pronto, siento como todo a mi alrededor cae y una aguda sensación de dolor en mi rodilla aparece.

-¡Hana, Hana! ¡¿Estás bien?! – una voz me pregunta desesperado.

Ah, esa voz, suena a la de mi querido Ken preocupándose de mí… pero reacciono, él ya no está más conmigo. Mi visión vuelve a nublarse y rompo en llanto.

~Perspectiva de Kentin~

Hana se había tropezado con algo y yacía en el suelo. Rápidamente me acerco a ella.

-¡Hana, Hana! ¡¿Estás bien?! – le digo desesperado.

De pronto, sus ojos comienzan a reflejar la luz del sol, oh no, estaba llorando. Los demás habían parado y comenzaron a rodearnos. Mantuve mi mirada fija en la rodilla de Hana, se había raspado. Ella seguía sollozando en el suelo. Traté de levantarla, pero ella rechazó mi toque.

-Tú no eres él – susurró entre sollozos

Se refería a mi antiguo yo. Lo sabía, ella no quería a mi yo presente. Le di la espalda y me agaché frente a ella para que pudiera subir en mi espalda… claro, si es que ella deseaba. No tenía confianza de que si ella lo haría. Unos segundos pasaron y sentí un peso sobre mis hombros. Al cabo de un momento, ya la tenía sujeta a mi espalda mientras ella apoyaba su cabeza en uno de mis hombros.

-Voy a llevarla de vuelta a la cabaña, ustedes pueden seguir – les digo a los demás para que se tranquilicen.

Todos asienten y continúan con lo que estaban haciendo mientras que yo di media vuelta en dirección a la cabaña. Comencé a caminar a paso rápido, sin correr, para evitar incomodar a Hana que venía en mi espalda.

-Lo siento – me dice susurrando cerca de mi oreja provocándome un dulce escalofrío y un pequeño rubor en la cara.

-No te preocupes – le contesto de igual manera.

-No… es mi culpa… por… por haberte alejado así – me dice débilmente.

-Simplemente debes de estar algo cansada – le digo tranquilizándola – pero ¿qué hay de malo en mí ahora? – digo en un tono muy bajo.

Espero la respuesta, pero nada. Llegamos a la cabaña y Zomi estaba apoyada contra un árbol con los ojos cerrados que lentamente abrió al escucharnos llegar.

-¿Qué ha pasado? – nos pregunta

-Hana se ha caído y se ha raspado la rodilla. No te preocupes, voy a tratarla adentro, así que no es necesario que te muevas – le digo.

-El botiquín está el ático si es que no me equivoco. – me dice.

-Gracias – le respondo y entro.

Voy hacia la sala donde está un juego de sofás de 4 piezas. Lentamente, la dejo sentarse en uno de ellos y voy hacia el ático.

Como dijo Zomi, encima de unos cajones marrones hay una caja blanca con una cruz roja. Me dispongo a salir del lugar pero miro ese cajón otra vez.

FLASHBACK

La tía de Jun nos dijo que subiéramos al bus y cerró las puertas. Al parecer tenía algo que decirnos.

-Bien, chicos – dijo ella seriamente – antes que nada, lo que hablemos aquí, se queda aquí, ¿entendieron?

Todos asentimos.

-Esta cabaña fue construida para la noche de bodas de uno de los primos mayores de Jun, lo habíamos decorado y obviamente le pusimos… cosas. Al final, no se casó y esta pequeña cabaña ya no servía, así que le quitamos todas las decoraciones, pero no le quitamos esas… cosas, claro, si es que entienden lo que digo ¿verdad? Al punto. No estoy de acuerdo con que usen eso, pero tampoco les estoy diciendo que si les ponen un solo dedo encima a las chicas, considérense carne para el zoológico. No. Nada de eso, solo que quiero evitar… problemas o complicaciones ¿me entienden?

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Solté un suspiro y me dirigí hacia el cajón y lo abrí. Lentamente saqué un paquetito pequeño con color de aluminio. Me sonrojé bastante. No puedo creer que esté pensando en esas cosas cuando ella misma rechaza mi toque. Sin embargo, pongo ese paquete pequeño en uno de mis bolsillos y bajo a donde estaba Hana.

Ella seguía allí sentada, con la mirada hacia la nada. Me acerco y me arrodillo frente a ella. Su mirada se voltea hacia la mía y rápidamente gira hacia para mirar a otro lado. Cielo santo, espero que su enojo no dure por mucho. Suelto un suspiro y saco del botiquín algunas cosas para tratar su herida.

En un pedazo de algodón puse un poco de alcohol y cuando rozó su rodilla, hizo un grito ahogado.

-Quieta, no durará mucho si me dejas continuar – le digo en un tono dulce.

Vuelvo a mi trabajo y esta vez se mantuvo quieta como le indiqué. Del botiquín saqué una de esas curitas gigantes y se la puse cuidadosamente para evitar tocar la parte dañada. Trabajo terminado, pero me quedé contemplando su rodilla. Lentamente me acerqué y deposité un suave beso en la superficie de la curita.

-Para que se mejore pronto – digo susurrando.

Alzo mi vista y Hana parecía estar avergonzada o algo así. Me reí por lo bajo y me senté a su lado.

-Esto me recuerda de hace unos años atrás – le digo – siempre que tenía alguna lesión, me curabas y besabas esa parte diciendo "para que se mejore pronto".

Y por primera vez en mucho me dirige una sonrisa gentil y verdadera.

-Lo recuerdo, siempre tenías heridas por lo torpe que eras o por… - no pudo terminar la oración porque lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos.

-No, no llores – trato de consolarla – eso es el pasado.

-Me gustabas más como eras antes – dice susurrando entre sollozos.

Sentí como una espada iba directamente hacia mí, atravesando mi corazón. Un dolor muy agudo. Ella no estaba enamorada de mí, sino de mi antiguo ser. Ah, todos mis esfuerzos fueron para nada, ya nada importaba. ¿Qué más da si todos me respetaban pero la persona que amo no se fija en mí?

-Eso quiere decir que querías que siguiera siendo un debilucho que era maltratado tanto física y mentalmente, ¿verdad? – le digo con ironía en mi voz.

Me mira estupefacta y pronto nota el error que ha cometido al decir eso.

-¿Sabes qué? Ya no importa, ni tú, ni los demás ni nada de este mundo. Espero que tu rodilla se cure, voy a descansar a mi cuarto.

Antes de que ella pudiera decir algo, me levanté de golpe y subí las escaleras lo más rápido que pude. Estaba enojado, frustrado conmigo mismo. Llegué a mi habitación y cerré de un portazo. Me dirigí a la cama y me eché contra ella. Tapé mis ojos con mi brazo mientras sentía que lentamente una lágrima caía por mi mejilla.

* * *

**A todas las que esperaban H ... pues lo siento D: el capitulo se hizo más largo de lo que pensé (demasiado relleno xD)**

**Gracias por leer ^^**

***Klenton: Mi imginacion esta fallando un poco jeje... asi que saque este apodo de la pagina de facebook Café Sweet Amoris, espero que no les moleste ^^**

****_"Cincuenta Sombras de Grey"_ es un libro escrito por Erika Leonard James y es básicamente sobre la vida sexual de una pareja (No para menores de edad xD). Tiene además 2 continuaciones_ "Cincuenta sombras oscuras"_ y _"Cincuenta sombras liberadas". _**


End file.
